Fly with me
by Black Kaitou
Summary: It all starts with a dream of flying and Alfred soon realizes he has found the person who is meant to be his partner. A person who can soar to the same heights as he. Only one problem he can't remember who he looks like, oh well at least he knows someone who could tell him.


**Based off the song "Into a Fantasy" by Alexander Rybak for the movie How To Train Your Dragon 2. This song according to my resources is only in the European version of the movie which really sucks. :( but its an awesome song y'all should listen to it. **

**I don't own anything not the characters, or countries, or vehicles and devices mentioned in this story. I only own a cat that is a Maine Coon but not the one in the story.**

**Also bold writing in the story is another language and you should understand what language since it is mentioned just before it.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Also songs listened to while writing this: Into Fantasy by Alxander Rybak, Where No One Goes by Jonsi and John Powell, Stamp on the ground by Italiobrothers, Touch The Sky by Julie Fowlis, and others.**

* * *

Storm clouds rain down below me, thunder reverberates through my bones a familiar and comforting feeling. The wind brushed against me playing with my golden-brown feathers in greeting. I chatter loudly greeting my long time friend, and relishing in the true freedom flying gives you. Another wing beat signaled I was not alone, glancing to the side I could first make out white wings that stretch as far as my golden-brown ones. But then I could see the body was that of a person wearing only pants, they angled their wings to where they were flying parallel showing skill and strength as the wind pushed against them. Blond hair covered their face but then one strong gust reveals brilliantly green eyes that lock on to my heterochromatic ones. I filter my wings in shock dipping down before the wind catches my wings, the figure laughs and levels out before digging their wings into the air speeding away. Stabilizing my wings I speed after them they smoothly fly through the storm dipping down into the storm clouds before reappearing. I peal loudly echoing over the storm, the angel laughed and angles upwards into the golden clouds above. I tilt my wings upwards and follow after them, coming from out of the thin layer of clouds I call out...

Beep, beep, beep.

Alfred jerked up slightly confused before cursing at the alarm clock, reaching a hand out Alfred shuts the alarm off and grabs his glasses that lay inches from the accursed device. Sitting up Alfred slipped on his glasses and looked around in the dark room, the time being 6:00 A.M. In the minimal light of the outside, Alfred could see his room the bomber jacket on the bed post and yesterdays outfit discarded in a pile near the dresser. Yawning and running a hand through his hair Alfred throw the covers back shivering slightly from the lack of warmth. Swinging his legs from off the bed Alfred stretched thinking of the dream he was just having, the feeling of flying still fresh in his mind. Alfred then froze mid stretch remembering the other person in the dream, the man who flow beside him. Setting his arms down Alfred closed his eyes relaxing his body trying to remember details from the flying being. The image was fuzzy but familiarity prompted Alfred to continue straining his mind to remember. But the harder he tried the more slippery the image became and slipped through his fingers to hide deep within his mind. Growling slightly Alfred stood up frustrated that he couldn't remember the man, yet a small bell continued to ring in the back of his conciseness. Shaking his head Alfred went to his dresser and pulled out a white shirt, and discarding his night-shirt onto the pile previously mentioned pile of clothing he went to the closet and started pulling out a hanger with a U.S. airforce uniform on it. Laying the outfit out on the bed Alfred grabbed a belt and a brown tie, going back to the bed Alfred quickly changed into the uniform and while tieing the tie he left his room. Half way down the hall Alfred turned around and ran back to his room and scooped up the pile of dirty laundry.

After dropping the laundry into the hamper in the laundry room, Alfred entered his kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and spoon and set it on the table. Leaving his breakfast Alfred stepped towards the pantry stepping over Ben who attempted to tripping him.

"Can't get ya breakfast if ya keep tripping me furball."

Ben meowed and rubbed himself against Alfred purring loudly. Alfred laughed at the cat and continued stepping around the Maine Coon who continued to weave himself around Alfred's feet. Finally reaching the pantry Alfred slid the door opened and reached into the bag of cat chow and with a scoop Alfred closed the door and carefully dodged his cat and dumped the food into the cat's dish. The cat meowed again happily and started to eat, Alfred laughed rubbing the cat briefly on the head before standing up and grabbing the gallon of milk from the fridge and preparing his meal of cereal.

After washing his dish out and setting it in the dishwasher Alfred went back up stairs and after finishing his morning chores from upstairs Alfred headed out the door his bomber jacket over his shoulder and calling a farewell to Ben who sat by the front door Alfred got into his red Hummer H2. Driving to the Airport Alfred turned on his Bluetooth and checked his messages. He had one message from his secretary reminding him of the summit meeting that was going on in D.C that day. Turning off the voicemail Alfred drove to the small airport that wasn't far from his home.

Arriving at the gates of the small airstrip Alfred unlocked the gates and pulled into the compound. Driving by the hangers Alfred parked the Hummer by the side of one of the hangers that was closes to the air strip. Turning on the radio Alfred listened to the radio for half an hour before a humming of an engine could be heard over the radio. Shutting of the radio Alfred got out of the vehicle and leaned against the close drivers door waiting for the plane to land. A Avro Canada CF-100 Canuck landed smoothly on the runway, before taxiing to near Alfred. The pilot cut the engines and Alfred raised his hand up in greeting, the cockpit opened and Matthew popped out waving back at Alfred his snow goggles on his face. Alfred approached Matthew and the two set about putting the plane away, afterwards the two got into the Hummer with Alfred driving. Once in the passenger's seat Matthew removed his goggles and pulled his glasses from out of his coat pocket and their case.

Alfred drove silently back towards his house, the radio playing softly and Matthew sleeping in the passenger's seat. Pulling into his drive a few minutes later Alfred parked the Hammer in the carriage house that was altered to a parking garage. Shaking Matthew awake Alfred told him they have arrived before leaving the vehical, and waiting at the door for Matthew. The two then headed to the house where Matthew collapsed onto the couch and went to sleep, Alfred sat in one of the arm chair's and started up a game to pass the time before they had to leave for the meeting. An hour passed before Matthew was awake, and joining Alfred in his game of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun the two playing two player campaign mode. The two played for a time quietly before Matthew glanced at Alfred a slight smirk on his face.

"So you had a dream last night."

"What?...Dammit Mat!" Alfred yelled as he was ambushed by enemy soldiers, wiping out the group of soldiers Alfred paused the game and glared at his brother.

Matthew grinned at Alfred and set his controller down, Alfred followed suit.

"So your dream?"

"What about it? Its not like it was anything bad, it was just a dream."

Matthew rose an eyebrow unfazed at his brothers tone.

"I highly doubt it was just a dream, and I didn't say there was anything bad in it."

"Ah ha well if you know so much about my dream then you should know who else was in it."

"I do."

"Then you can..."

"No, it is up to you to figure it out."

"But Mattie you are soooo much better at these dream things."

Matthew sighed "I'm not telling you who it was but I will tell you everything in that dream was real, you just need to figure out who the angel was. It shouldn't be that hard."

Alfred groaned and fell over laying side ways on the couch next to Matthew.

"You suck!"

Matthew grinned and tackled Alfred knocking him and himself off the couch and onto the floor, and the two started a wrestling match.

A few hours later the two were entering a hotel where the meeting was being held. A few of their fellow nations were already there some giving greetings to the twin nations. Prussia quickly made his way to the twin nations.

"Hallo!" Gilbert said cheerfully wrapping his arms around the two's necks.

Alfred and Matthew both pushed Gilbert off of them but both smiled good naturally at the Prussian.

"What's up dude?" Alfred asked as he and Matthew right themselves.

"Nothing much, pretty boring lately." Gilbert said shrugging.

Alfred was about to reply but a voice stopped him causing him to look away.

While he was distracted Matthew grabbed Gilbert by the arm and dragged him away. His actions went un-noticed by Alfred who was watching Arthur coming into the hall talking on his phone. Arthur was talking loudly into his phone his words slurring with anger, walking by people without a care Arthur continued yelling into the phone. Alfred watched Arthur for a bit before the Englishman rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Alfred went to follow but was carolled by Ludwig who wanted to know about the arrangements for the meeting.

During the meeting Alfred sat quietly, snip-its of his dream occuping his mind. But the image of the Angel remained blurred, so deep in thought Alfred was he never noticed the concern looks he was given by his fellow nations. Matthew who sat next to him ended up acting like him to get people to stop staring and to believe nothing was wrong. Most bought the rouse and just shook it off as a misidentification but the few who were able to distinguish between the two only grew more concerned. After the meeting was drawn to a close with Matthew giving Alfred's speech and farewell speech the other nations filed out leaving the twins, Francis, Arthur, and Gilbert in the room.

After the last nation closed the door, Arthur looked at the twins. Matthew stood by his seat shifting slightly and Alfred sat in his chair still lost in his thoughts.

"Well? Care to explain what is up with him? And why you suddenly have a voice?"

Matthew looked down at Alfred who continued to be in his own little world, then up at the three across from him.

"I just stepped in to make sure the others wouldn't notice something was wrong."

"So what's wrong with him" Francis asked.

"Just something on his mind, nothing to be concerned about."

"What would be so important that would distract America of all people?" Gilbert asked gesturing towards the American.

Matthew sighed brushing his bangs back with a hand as he thought.

"It's hard to explain, but it is something really important and I belive it will be better if he is able to figure it out."

The three looked at each other even more confused; Francis raised one hand to his chin in thought, Arthur pulled his eyebrows down in a mild irritated way, and Gilbert looked at Matthew looking at him hopping to get more answers. Matthew subtly moved his hand in a cutting motion signaling not now.

Before anyone could say anything else Alfred stood up and looked intently at Arthur, his face determined but blank. Glancing at Matthew briefly Alfred volted over the table and grabbed Arthur by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. Arthur yelling as he was almost knocked off his feet and out the door.

"Do I even want to know?" Francis asked looking at the open doors.

"Don't worry Papa the last puzzle piece just fell into place."

Gilbert and Francis looked at Matthew confused, but the Canadian only smiled.

Alfred dragged Arthur out to the parking lot till Arthur finally tripped, causing Alfred to let go of his wrist. Alfred caught him by the waist and straightened the Englishman.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Arthur yelled at Alfred pulling away from the American.

"Sorry Artie, but I need to talk to you."

"Well you could have just bloody asked."

"Will you come back with me? To my place that is? Please Arthur."

Arthur blinked at the change in tone from Alfred who sounded desperate.

"Fine, but let me walk. And next time just ask it's not proper to drag someone around like that."

Alfred brightened and led Arthur to his hammer, and both got in and drove back to Alfred's home.

The two drove in silence, and when Alfred pulled into the drive instead of parking it in the garage he parked it outside it. Getting out Alfred walked around the vehicle to see Arthur standing by his open car door.

"Hasn't changed much."

"What?"

The house you didn't changed it, I half expected you tore it down."

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away. "Yeah well it's just a house." Alfred said not sounding like he truly believed his words. "Any way I want to take you someplace."

Arthur looked at Alfred who motioned for him to follow, closing the door Arthur followed Alfred to the back of the house and through the back garden. The garden surprising Arthur at how well maintained it was and how beautiful it was. Alfred lead him through the garden and into the woods past it, the two went through trails and finally ended up in a clearing.

The grass was long and brightly green and the sky was a brilliantly blue above them matching the colors in Alfred's eyes. Alfred walked into the clearing the grass leaning towards him as he walked through it a gentle wind appearing brushing the stalks causing a wave effect. A pulse seemingly awakened by Alfred's appearance in the clearing, a power similar to one that was around when Arthur first arrived to the New World pulsed in the clearing growing stronger as Alfred journey deeper into it. Arthur stepped into the clearing as well an ancient power that has slept within him stirred at the presence of something just as old if not older than it made itself known. Alfred know in the center turned to Arthur but the wind blow his hair into his face covering his eyes, Arthur felt the power around him coil around him as if it was part of the wind. Arthur's own power now awakened surrounded him hesitant at the appearance of this strange but familiar power.

"Arthur do you belive we are just the humanistic form of our land, or something else that is more than just a collection of human thoughts."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question!" Alfred halfed yelled the wind blowing harder and coiled around Alfred as if it was a barrier.

Arthur could see the wind wrapping itself around Alfred as he seemed to battle with himself to stay calm, and not snap at Arthur again.

"Please just answer the question."

"Then no I do not believe we are only the thoughts of our people brought to a physical form. We are something else entirely."

Alfred relaxed at Arthur's answer "Then do you belive we are only capable of taking a pure human form?"

Arthur stood silently confused at the questions Alfred was asking and unsure how to answer, having no response Arthur removed his suit jacket and stared unbuttoning his dress shirt. Placing the jacket and shirt on the ground Arthur stepped away from the pile well aware Alfred watching him. Taking in a breath Arthur drew his arms close to his bare chest, pulling his magic around him and focusing it on his body. A green glow surrounded Arthur settled on his back, and then expanded in a flash. White wings emerged from his back growing and stretching out to be about twenty feet. He flapped the wings shaking off green flakes of dust as the green light faded on the wind. Arthur with his head bowed slightly looked at Alfred through his fringe scared at Alfred's reaction.

Alfred stood where Arthur last saw him staring at Arthur, Arthur shifted and wrapped his wings around himself hiding from the American. Alfred stood still in shock and slowly approached Arthur hesitantly Alfred raised a hand to the pure white feathers. The feathers were soft and rustled softly under Alfred's touch, Arthur tensed under the gentle touch but relaxed as Alfred continued stroking the feathers avoiding the ticklish spots and making Arthur hum in delight. Opening his wings Arthur looked at Alfred who grinned at him and slide into the space between Arthur and his wings. Arthur looked down embarrassed a gentle hand settled under his chin and tipped his head forcing him to look at sky blue eyes.

"Why do you look down?"

"Because I once showed Francis my true form and he laughed. Alistair later told me never to show anyone my true form."

"It's a shame, they are beautiful."

Arthur blushed and pushed Alfred's hand away one wing tucking itself closer to Arthur's body. Alfred moved the hand Arthur pushed away and started stroking the feathers again ruffling the downy feathers near the top of the wing.

"My Mother tought me this was a form that you show to those who would understand it. And that though we are almost immortal we have a person who shares our abilities and can stay by our side."

"Sounds impossible to me, and I didn't know you had a Mum."

"Yep she was great, she tought me and Mat a lot of things."

"Wish I could have met her then."

"That would have been intresting specially since I don't think you were born yet."

"What?"

"Ah yes, didn't you ever wonder why I do Archology?"

"No not particularly."

"I do it because I am trying to find out how old I really am. Me and Mat are a lot older than you guys think."

"Ok I will bite how old do you think you are?"

"Well judging by resent digs I would say up to 12,000 years old."

"What?!" Arthur yelled flaring his wings out stretching them fully out, the feathers bristling.

"Easy, it's just a guess it's still hard to tell."

"Alfred is that is right then you would be one of the oldest of us all."

"Yeah so? I am still me."

"This can change how others look at you Alfred."

"Why do you think I don't tell them, and I am also younger. I became a child when you and the others started living here. So I am both older and younger than you."

"My head hurts."

"Sorry, anyway I'm honored you would show me your true form."

"Feels a little one-sided since I haven't seen yours."

Alfred grinned "Well if I did we wouldn't be having this talk, unless you know the language of the animals instead of the language of the Birds."

"I know a little bit of the languages of the animal kingdoms, I learned it when I was a child. But why can't you speak our language or even English in your true form?"

"I can't because my vocal cords are designed differently, I can only talk to animals and Mat in that form."

"Show me."

Alright."

Alfred stepped out from Arthur's wing and walked back to the center of the clearing. Alfred removed his shirt and jacket, and after some hesitating removed his pants as well leaving him in shorts. Arthur watched curious as he removed the clothing and after setting his glasses down Alfred stepped back from the clothing leaving him only in shorts. Arthur watched as Alfred closed his eyes and loosened his shoulders and rolled his neck. Arthur could see Alfred's power the one that was more ancient than his own wrap around him in a blue light. The light covered Alfred's body and once fully covered his limbs started to alter growing and shrinking, his arms breaking and forming what appeared to be the limbs of a wings. Alfred's hair became golden feathers and started to form down his body covering it internally. The snapping of bone and cartilage gritted against Arthur's ears causing him to flinch away, the ripping of the shorts soon followed. The wing's now fully covered wrapped around Alfred's altering body hiding him from view. Just as quick as it started it stopped the blue light fading in the wind and golden wings stilled blocking Arthur's view of Alfred's true form.

The wings shifted slightly before opening arching towards the sky showing their full width that spanned a little further than Arthur's wings and were broader. The wings glittered a stunning gold as they reflected the sun's rays, and in of Alfred stood a mighty eagle. The bird stood a little taller than Arthur and it shifted its wings to its side tucking them against its body. The bird lowered itself and bowed its head looking at Arthur with golden eyes. Arthur approached the bird amazed that it was Alfred barely believing it was the young American. Near the eagle's head Arthur realized that the eyes had bits of blue in the gold and that in the depths of them he could see fear. Understanding Arthur moved a hand to the eagle's head well aware that if Alfred wanted to he could easily snap his arm with his hooked beak. Touching the feathers just above the beak Arthur slowly stroke them, Alfred settled further on the ground relaxing under Arthur's hand similar to how Arthur relaxed under Alfred's gentle touch.

Alfred keened softly nudging Arthur's hand slightly, the eyes turning more blue as Arthur moved his hand down Alfred's neck.

**"That feels nice."** Alfred chirped stretching his neck so Arthur could scratch under his beak.

"Guess I can understand you in this form." Arthur said complying to Alfred's wishes.

**"Do you understand now? Why I said we have someone who can match our abilities?"**

"Yes I belive I do, but what did you mean by staying by your side?"

**"Our mates, the person who is meant for us and can be with us. Were our forms can keep up with each other and never leave the other behind."**

"Mates! You can't belive we could be mates! I mean how could we..." Arthur backed away turning his head away but Alfred could see red covering Arthur's face.

Shifting Alfred raised his head and gentle rubbed against Arthur softly Kuk-kuking.

**"Arthur I have loved you for over two hundred years now, so yes I believe we are destined to find each other."**

"What if you are making a mistake, I'm just an outcast of Europe. Someone who is destined to fail, your proved that when you defeated me all those years ago when I was at my strongest."

**"No Arthur I see you as strong, stronger than all the others, and I am sorry for what happened. At first I didn't want to join the war, but I realized you would never see me as an equal and only as your little brother. I am sooo sorry Arthur but I couldn't think of another way and my people where going to go along with it whether I liked it or not. I would take it all back if I could, but I will never change the way I feel about you."**

"Alfred."

Alfred moved back giving Arthur some space, Arthur without Alfred in the way moved his wings around himself. Alfred lowered his head and chattered sadly, his talons kneading the ground. Pulling his own wings closer Alfred tried to make himself smaller dismayed at Arthur's rejection. Suddenly white covered Alfred who looked up slightly and saw Arthur how tried to surround Alfred with his wings, Arthur's hands moving to Alfred's head one on either side. Bending his head down Arthur rested his head on Alfred's beak.

"I can still feel the pain, but I understand Al. It will take time for me to fully heal from the war, but I am glad you told me. And I am honored you have told me these things and showed me your true self, as well as revealing your heart to me."

Alfred shifted closer to Arthur, chattering softly.

**"Arthur?"**

"Mmh?"

**"Come fly with me."**

"What!?"

**"Come fly with me!"**

"Where too?"

**"No where, just fly with me."**

Arthur withdraw his wings and Alfred stood up to his full height half a foot taller than Arthur.

**"Please Arthur, Come fly with me."**

Arthur stood there thinking then nodded, and looked at Alfred a big grin on his face.

"Sure why not."

Alfred puffed up happily and spread his wings out, Arthur laughed and opened his out fully as well. Alfred raised his head looking to the sky before beating his wings powerfully lifting his body off the ground. Arthur watched Alfred mount to the sky, his own heart yearning to join him in the sky. Not being able to wait any long Arthur gave a whoop and ran beating his wings as he went before getting enough momentum to launch into the sky. Rising above the trees Arthur looked around seeing the forest spread out in three directions but little patches of civilised life dotted the thick greenery. Behind him Arthur could see Alfred's estate, and looking up Arthur could see Alfred flying high above. Alfred was a single golden speck in the blue of the sky, the sun reflecting off of his feathers. Tilting his wings Arthur joined him surveying the land far below, at ah at how far he could see and how much of it was still untamed.

Alfred leveled off next to Arthur, and screeched **"Follow me!" **Before taking off using the wind currents to add him.

Arthur followed closely behind, the only sound being the sound of the wind, and the beat of their wings Alfred's sounding like the rumble of thunder. After chasing after Alfred for a few minutes Arthur sensed something different and looked behind them. Storm clouds were gathering behind them, but the clouds seemed different than regular storm clouds.

**"Watch this Arthur."**

Arthur looked to Alfred who turned and flew to the storm, Arthur turned as well but stayed some distance. Alfred dove into the cloud banks and thunder rumbled from the dark clouds, the wind started to blow harder swirling the clouds together. At the bottom of the cloud bank Arthur could see Alfred emerging and flew towards the ground before wheeling around and soured back up the wind carrying him up. Raising above the clouds Arthur looked down barely able to see Alfred's form in the swirling clouds. Alfred hovered in the air, his wings swirling the clouds around when ever his wings flared out lightning would flash and the clap of his mighty wings ushered in the thunder. Rain began to fall and Alfred moved carrying the thunder head with him flying in front of the storm, leading it. Wheeling back towards Arthur who flow above the clouds, Alfred cried a greeting before flying circles around Arthur.

**"What do you think?"**

"Its amazing, I never realized you had this power."

Alfred laughed **"I can only control natural energies, Mat has a better grasp on the more surreal aspects."**

"Can he control the weather as well?"

**"Not as much, I have better control but if he's really upset he can make it blizzard or if he's really happy it will start to snow."**

"So it's tapped into your emotions.?"

**"Yep didn't you ever realize that when ever I was upset it would rain?"**

Arthur thought about it and did realize when Alfred would be upset that he was leaving it would storm, and that day when he lost to Alfred it rained then as well.

"I guess that's the reason you never was afraid of storms." Arthur said trying to control his emotions.

Wanting to get away from those thoughts Arthur turned to the storm and followed the wing currents taking joy in the freedom of truly flying. Nearby he could sense Alfred flying close by, wanting to show off Arthur tilted to where he was parallel to Alfred struggling slightly not to weaver. Laughing at Alfred who filtered in his flight, Arthur leveled out and flow faster leaving Alfred to catch up. Making a daring move Arthur dipped down into the black clouds below, and being engulfed completely in darkness. After spending a few seconds in the clouds Arthur emerged from the clouds and could hear Alfred giving a loud peal. Laughing Arthur angled upwards and went into the clouds above them, that were golden from the setting sun. Breeching the thin cloud layer Arthur flew a few feet more before turning, seconds later Alfred's great form rose out of the clouds.

"**Arthur**!"

"Come on Al, dance with me."

Alfred shifted flying just below Arthur and circled him Arthur followed, leading them across the sky. The two made their way across the sky, Alfred continually flying just below Arthur showing him a submissive side of Alfred that Arthur never saw before. Time passed and the two finally landed in the clearing from before, both a few meters from each other. Arthur turned towards Alfred who raised his head to the sky and let out a scream that sounded like a mixture of a human and an animal, the sound like he was letting the world know he was there. Spreading his wings out Alfred then curled them towards his body shielding it was his limbs started to contort. The popping and snapping of bones and cartilage grated against Arthur's ears, the feathers on the wings started to dull and deteriorated. Through the deteriorating feathers Arthur could see Alfred's body change slightly tan skin revealing itself through falling feathers. As his wings became changed to his arms Arthur turned from Alfred a slight blush staining his face red. The snapping stopped and the wind hit Arthur's back causing him to stumble. After regaining his footing Arthur could hear rustling behind him and the sound of clothing being moved.

"You can turn around now." Alfred said.

Arthur turned around and saw Alfred buttoning his shirt up, Arthur looked around Alfred the only sign of Alfred's true form being the turn ground from his talons. Following Alfred's lead Arthur concentrated on his wings and they shrunk and dissipated into green dust. Opening his eyes Arthur realized Alfred was only a foot away startled Arthur stepped back.

"I'm going to miss those, they fit you."

"Idiot I can't have them out all the time."

"Yeah I know, but still."

Arthur turned away folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah well that's like asking you to go around in your true form all the time."

Alfred looped his arms around Arthur and pulled him flesh against his own body.

"But if I was in my true form all the time I wouldn't be able to do this or..."

Alfred stopped his sentence causing Arthur to turn his head towards him.

"Or what?"

Alfred bowed his head towards Arthur and kissed him on the side of the mouth and then withdraw. Arthur froze in shock, Alfred smiled and hugged him tighter for a few seconds.

"What... What the hell was that!"

"Wouldn't that be a kiss?"

"Idiot that's not a kiss."

Arthur then looked down briefly and then turned in Alfred's arms and grabbed hold of the labels on Alfred's shirt and kissed Alfred full on. Arthur could feel Alfred freeze and before he could react Arthur pulled away, Alfred stood still blinking in shock. Arthur smiled glad he could make Alfred speechless, but Alfred to his credit quickly got over his shock and smiled.

"I guess I was mistaken."

"Indeed you were."

* * *

**A/N**

**I review I got made me realize I forgot to explain something. The reason I gave Alfred's age to be around 12,000 years of age is due to my idea involving the Clovis comet. The comet crashed into earth around 13,000 years ago and wiped out the early North American people (The twins mom) and wiped out the ice age beasts in the region. If Matthew showed up in his true form which is a bear he would be near the size of the short-faced bear which can stand between 8-10 feet or the larger specimens to be 11-12 feet tall while standing on their hind legs. On all fours the are 5-6 feet at the shoulder. Any way the prehistoric Peleo - Indian group known as the Clovis culture went through a major demise Almost 13,000 years ago in a climate cooling known as the Younger Dryas. The theory of the comet hitting is controversial and I just did it as a simply way in my mind to make Alfred and Matthew as representatives as both their modern and prehistoric societies.**

**Also Alfred's true form is based of the Native American Thunderbird with my own twist in it. He is also loosely based off the Pelagornis sandersi which lived 25 to 28 million years ago (yes that is a major time difference to Alfred's "age"). This bird had a wingspan of about 20 to 24 feet but unlike Alfred this bird had teeth in its beak and most likely couldn't take off in a standstill. The bird was first discovered in 1983 when Charleston International Airport was getting an expansion.**

**I have done some more research and i may change Alfred's age but I am not sure if I will for this story but in coming stories I properly will change it to a smaller number due to new timelines coming to my head that are more accurate.**


End file.
